L's Lollipop
by SomeHideItBetter
Summary: Warning: Major OOC and inncocent L


WARNING: MAAAAJOR OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Light, Or L..I do however own this sucky ass story xD

Well hi names Alexa. This is my first story i re-wrote and wrote this maybe a year ago. I still suck at writing xDD but don't worry I will try to get better. Anywayss hope you enjoy :D

Light and L were doing nothing as usual. Just sitting around in the chairs in front of the many computers, L eating his sweets and Light eating his beloved chips. L started to pick up a lollipop when Light grabbed it. "Light-kun I would appreciate it if you gave me back my lollipop." L said calmly. Light was unwrapping the candy. "Light please don't do that." L said a little panicky. Light unwrapped it all the way. "Light..." L whined. Light licked it."LIGHT! GIVE IT BACK" L yelled.

"Wow L your so childish". Light chuckled . Light stood up and walked over to L. He leaned down and L's eyes grew wide. Light took the lollipop out of his mouth leaned down the rest of the way and he touched L's lips with his. L gasped and Light took the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. Light coaxed L's tongue to move along with his. L moaned in disappointment when Light removed his tongue from L's mouth to his neck but Light was forgived when he started sucking and biting. "L-Light.." L gasped out. Light moved away and stood up straight once again. Light smiled and walked out of the room. L stared blankly at the closed door.

"What the hell…" L whispered quietly to his self. That's when L felt something uncomfortable in his pants. He looked down and his eyes widened. 'What's happening ?' L thought to himself. He poked the bulge in his pants and let out a gasp. 'W-why am I feeling this way?' He thought once again. He slowly un zipped his pants with shaking hands. His erection sprung free and he gasped loudly when the cold air hit his tip. He put his hand around and squeezed lightly. "A-ahh L-Light" L moaned. He moved his hand up and down at a fast pace. "M-mphh" He covered his mouth to quiet his moans. He rubbed his nail against his slit and cried out. 'It feels so good…' L thought. He didn't hear when the door open and closed and quiet footsteps came up behind him. He did however notice when his hand was pushed away and replaced with another. L moaned in shock and looked up to see Light's smirking face. "You're having fun without me L? I'm hurt.." Light said squeezing L's cock in his hand on the last word. L cried out right when Light placed his mouth over L's. L moaned when Light's tongue slipped inside his mouth.

Light's hand started moving faster and squeezing harder. L thrashed around in his seat moaning and bucking into Light's hand. Light removed his mouth from L's and moved from behind him to the front of him. Light licked at one of L's nipples making the rosy bud hard. Light stopped when he was satisfied with the bud, and moved down finally reaching L's dripping member. He licked the tip testing it out. L moaned loudly. Light placed his mouth on the tip sucking and what not bringing more into his mouth. L bucked up almost choking Light in the process. Light held L's hips down with one hand while un zipping his own pants and letting himself out. Light sucked on L while rubbing himself. They were both moaning loudly. L slid his fingers into Light's hair pushing down a little bit. Light moaned around L's cock and the vibrations made L moan along with him. L started breathing faster and moaning louder. "L-Light something doesn't feel right.." L gasped out.

Light started moving faster. Heat pooled in L's stomach and he yelled out. Ribbons of the white substance shot out into Light's mouth. Light swallowed in all some dripping down his chin. Light still rubbing himself came shortly after groaning softly. L was trying to calm his breathing. Light fix his pants up and stood. He fixed L up and smiled at the breathless man. Light carried L to the elevator up to their shared room. Light kicked the door open walked in and kicked it closed. He laid L softly on the bed and laid down next to him. L's breath slowed and Light eventually saw he was sleeping. Light kissed his forehead and closed his eyes to drift off soon as well. "I think I like this alot..." Light whispered to himself. He closed his eyes and threw an arm over L's waist to hold him close. And he fell asleep to the soft sound of L's breathing.

(A/N: umm hii xD. Don't be to hard on me please..and yay for innocent L :D haha I don't know should I continue?)


End file.
